Smooth Criminal
by GleeSamQuinnForever
Summary: Santana and Sebastian Go Head To Head In a Song, But When Sebastian Surprises Santana After, How Will She React? A one-shot - CONTINUED, please read and review xx
1. Chapter 1

As He Came Into The Window

It Was The Sound Of A Crescendo

He Came Into Her Apartment

He Left The Bloodstains On The Carpet

She Ran Underneath The Table

He Could See She Was Unable

So She Ran Into The Bedroom

She Was Struck Down, It Was Her Doom

Annie Are You OK

So, Annie Are You OK

Are You OK, Annie

Annie Are You OK

So, Annie Are You OK

Are You OK, Annie

Annie Are You OK

So, Annie Are You OK

Are You OK, Annie

Annie Are You OK

So, Annie Are You OK,

Are You OK, Annie

(Annie Are You OK)

(Will You Tell Us That You're OK)

(There's A Sign In The Window)

(That He Struck You-A Crescendo Annie)

(He Came Into Your Apartment)

(He Left The Bloodstains On The Carpet)

(Then You Ran Into The Bedroom)

(You Were Struck Down)

(It Was Your Doom)

Annie Are You OK

So, Annie Are You OK

Are You OK Annie

Annie Are You OK

So, Annie Are You OK

Are You OK Annie

Annie Are You OK

So, Annie Are You OK

Are You OK Annie

You've Been Hit By

You've Been hit By

A Smooth Criminal

So They Came Into The Outway

It Was Sunday-What A Black Day

Mouth To Mouth Resus-Citation

Sounding Heartbeats-Intimidations

Annie Are You OK

So, Annie Are You OK

Are You OK Annie

Annie Are You OK

So, Annie Are You OK

Are You OK Annie

Annie Are You OK

So, Annie Are You OK

Are You OK Annie

Annie Are You OK

So, Annie Are You OK

Are You OK Annie

(Annie Are You OK)

(Will You Tell Us That You're OK)

(There's A Sign In The Window)

(That He Struck You-A Crescendo Annie)

(He Came Into Your Apartment)

(He Left The Bloodstains On The Carpet)

(Then You Ran Into The Bedroom)

(You Were Struck Down)

(It Was Your Doom)

(Annie Are You OK)

(So, Annie Are You OK)

(Are You OK Annie)

(You've Been Hit By)

(You've Been Struck By

A Smooth Criminal)

Okay, I Want Everybody To Clear The Area Right Now!

Aaow!

(Annie Are You OK)

I Don't Know!

(Will You Tell Us, That You're OK)

I Don't Know!

(There's A Sign In The Window)

I Don't Know!

(That He Struck You-A Crescendo Annie)

I Don't Know!

(He Came Into Your Apartment)

I Don't Know!

(Left Bloodstains On The Carpet)

I Don't Know Why Baby!

(Then You Ran Into The Bedroom)

I Don't Know!

(You Were Struck Down)

(It Was Your Doom-Annie!)

(Annie Are You OK)

Dang Gone It-Baby!

(Will You Tell Us, That You're OK)

Dang Gone It-Baby!

(There's A Sign In The Window)

Dang Gone It-Baby!

(That He Struck You-A Crescendo Annie)

Hoo! Hoo!

(He Came Into Your Apartment)

Dang Gone It!

(Left Bloodstains On The Carpet)

Hoo! Hoo! Hoo!

(Then You Ran Into The Bedroom)

Dang gone It!

(You Were Struck Down)

(It Was Your Doom-Annie!)

Aaow!

Immediately Sebastian's lips connected with Santana's. It lasted a few seconds before she pulled back and slapped him across the face,

"What the hell was that?" She yelled,

"That was a hot kiss" He replied calmly,

"You know we are both gay right?"

"I _Know_ that I am Bi and now the only question is are you?" he replied,

He leaned in and forced his lips onto hers.

Santana let the kiss last for about a minute before again pulling back,

"No I am not Bi" She shot out before looking confused, "I mean I never thought about it, I guess I assumed it was one or the other"

Sebastian smiled, "I can do things for you that your little Britney can't and you can still have a relationship with her, but the way I see things is we are both smoking hot and we both spend our days, me with guys, and you with girls or girl and really we can never be completely satisfied, I say we help each other out no strings attached"

Santana smiled, she had to admit that she liked the idea,

"Fine, no strings attached" she repeated

"That is unless you fall in love with me, I would be totally fine with that" Sebastian whispers while leaning in again. Santana says nothing but giggles before there lips touch once again.

This time both of them feel a spark and don't plan to pull back anytime soon.

_**I know this was really short but I had the idea and I needed to write it, I have grown an interest in this couple since the 'Michael' episode promo. **_

_**Please Review xx**_

_**Also I do not dislike Britney and Santana as a couple, I actually like them, so please no hate about the pairing. Thanks xx **_

_**Review away :**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Santana's POV**

Brittany and I walked down Mckinley's halls, pinkies intwined. Sebastian and I still had our deal and even though sometimes I feel bad, it ends up being better for everyone. I mean by me being satisfied, i'm happier and that limits the amount of times I go off at Brittany.

Our relationship is actually better because of it. We reached my locker and I placed my books in as we were going for lunch. I heard a noise behind me and when I turned around I saw two cheerios fighting. I sighed and turned to Brittany,

"I better go take care of that, but go ahead, I'll meet you in the cafeteria" I spoke softly,

"Ok honey, be quick" she smiled sweetly, before leaning forward and pecking my lips.

She walked away and I turned back to the girls that were now battling on the floor. I ran over to them and pulled the top one off the other one.

"That's enough you too" I snapped,

"She started it!" one of them yelled,

"I don't care who started it! now if you don't leave one another alone I will have to go all Lima Heights on your asses" I yelled. They both looked defeated before turning on their heels and walking away in separate directions.

I was just about to make my way to the cafeteria when I felt arms around my waist and I was suddenly being pulled into a nearby janitor's closet. I spun around, ready to scream at whoever my kidnapper was, but I was interrupted when I felt a pair of lips on my own.

I knew that kiss. Sebastian. I pulled back and slapped him across the face,

"Are you stupid? anyone could have seen us" I shrieked,

"I was careful and it was worth it, plus your so sexy when you tell people off" he smirked, wrapping his arms around my waist and dipping his head to connect our lips again.

His tongue slid across my bottom lip and I parted them, granting him entrance. He placed his hands on the back of my thighs and I knew what he wanted. I jumped slightly and he caught me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and deepened our kiss.

I pulled back and smiled,

"Not that i'm complaining, but what're you doing here?" I asked a little confused,

"All the Glee Clubs leaders are having a meeting to discuss show choir issues" he explained,

"Boring" I laughed and he chuckled.

"I know" he nodded, "so now you can make me feel better" he smirked. I giggled before attacking his lips with my own. He spun us around and pushed me up against the back wall. I moaned against his lips and I felt him smile. He detached his lips from mine and started to suck on my neck.

"Be careful, we don't want Brittany to be asking questions about a mysterious hickey on my neck" I spoke worriedly, but he didn't seem to take any notice of my words, instead biting down and causing another involuntary moan to escape my lips.

He pulled back and looked me in the eyes, it was then that I realised they were full of lust.

"How long we got?" I asked,

"Long enough" he spoke, smirking once again as he unzipped my cheerios uniform.

I opened the door to the janitors closet and pulled down my uniform. I popped my head out to check if anyone was coming before turning back to Sebastian.

"I better get to the cafeteria and you should go to that meeting" I stated.

"Ok" he nodded before stepping forward and kissing my lips forcefully. "Bye" he smiled,

"Bye" I laughed, spinning around and making my way out of the closet, he smacked my ass as I left and I glanced at him quickly.

I winked before running off to meet with a probably very annoyed Brittany.

**Ok so I decided to add another chapter to this story, because a few people wanted me to. I found this find of fun to write and I wrote another chapter, but I'll only upload it if people want me to.**

**So let me know what you think by reviewing and tell me if you want another chapter :)) thanks for reading xo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Santana's POV**

"No Brit, i'm not mad at you, it's just I went for a run last night and it started to rain and now I have a cold" I lied, adding in a fake cough for effect.

"Ok" she replied, still sounding a bit upset,

"I love you" I whispered, trying to make the situation better,

"Love you too San" she giggled before hanging up.

I placed my mobile on my bedside table and waited him. My bedroom door clicked open and Sebastian appeared, I smiled and he grinned brightly back. "Hey sexy" he smirked and I chuckled,

"Hey yourself" I replied, hopping of my bed and walking over to him.

As I reached him he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him quicker. Our lips connected and they instantly moved in sync. My hands made their way up to his hair and become tangled in it.

I felt myself being pushed backwards until my knees hit the end of my bed and my whole body fell backwards - with Sebastian on top of me. We got into a heavy make-out session until he pulled back and sat up.

"Who said you could stop?" I asked, with my natural attitude, sitting up at the same time.

"We can do all that in a minute, but I just needed to ask you, do you find this a little weird?" he asked, shocking me at how emotional he sounded,

"Hey you came up with this whole idea" I exclaimed, wondering what he was trying to say.

"Yeah I know, calm down" he laughed, leaning forward and pecking my lips, "It's just this isn't really like the movies" I laughed at his statement and flopped back onto the bed.

"God, I wish my life was a movie sometimes. You know, i'd never have to worry about my hair, or having to go to the bathroom and then when i'm at my lowest point, some guy would chase me down the street, pour his heart out and we'd kiss.

Happily ever after." I sighed, surprised that I just confessed that to him.

"You mean girl" he spoke suddenly,

"What?" I asked confused,

"You mean girl. Some _gir_l would chase you down the street, pour _her_ heart out and you'd kiss" he stated confidently,

"Yeah, right" I sighed. He looked at me questionably before seemingly shaking the thought away.

Without realising it we were kissing again and I was on top this time. His hands made their way to my ass and I chuckled against his lips,

"You cheeky bastard" I murmured, he laughed and moved one hand to the back of my head, pulling me closer and kissing me more forcefully.

I heard a noise behind me and I realised it was my door. I spun my head around and my eyes landed on a scarred looking Quinn.

"Eww Santana, can you and Brittany please detach yourselves from one another for a moment, I need to talk to you" she spoke, shielding her eyes.

I took this as an opportunity to try hide him, maybe she wouldn't realise.

"Ok, just don't look" I said nervously,

"Oh I won't" she laughed.

I made a desperate attempt to climb off him, but my knee connected with his most vulnerable part and he groaned loudly in pain.

I turned quickly to Quinn and saw that she wasn't laughing anymore and she was standing frozen.

"Please tell me that that was Brittany and she just has a sore throat" she spoke softly.

"Quinn" I sighed and she looked up, seeing Sebastian and turning to me with a disgusted look on her face.

"How could you do this to her?" she asked shocked,

"This is nothing Q, I love Brittany, this is just some stupid deal" I pleaded, hoping she wouldn't just run off and tell Brittany.

"It's just a deal?" she asked, but I realised that she wasn't asking me, her question was directed at Sebastian.

He looked up at me and I swear I saw a glimpse of pain in his eyes before it was replaced with the normal cold look. He turned back to Quinn and nodded,

"It's stupid" he stated, quoting me from before.

I looked at him, slightly apologetically.

"You gotta tell Brit" Quinn interrupted, I looked at her quickly,

"I will, eventually, but you can't tell her" I pleaded,

"Fine, but I won't let you hurt her Santana" she spoke, a little more softly.

"I won't" I promised before she nodded and left, shutting the door behind her.

I sat on the edge of the bed and let everything sink in.

"What're you gonna do?" Sebastian asked from behind me,

"I don't know yet" I spoke, spinning myself around to face him.

"You have to figure it out Santana" he sighed, standing up from the bed and coming closer before pecking me on the cheek. He looked at me one last time before heading for the door and leaving me alone in my room.

I flopped down on my bed again and let go of a breath I didn't know that I was holding.

_Shit. _

**So a few people wanted me to upload another chapter so here it is. I might continue but only if you guys review and tell me what you think and maybe what you think or want to happen? please review :)) Thanks for reading x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Santana's POV**

I slammed my car door shut and trudged my way through the school doors. The air conditioned air hit me and I knew it was time to put on my usual act. I held my head high and tightened my high pony. I made my way down the long, busy hallway, glaring at anybody that dared to look me in the eyes.

My eyes glanced around at the faces that I hardly knew and my they landed on someone I knew all too well. He saw me looking and quickly dropped eye contact. As Sebastian approached me, walking in the opposite direction,

"Another Glee club meeting?" I asked as we met in the middle, but instead of replying he just rolled his eyes and kept on walking past me.

"Hey" I slightly yelled, grabbing his arm and making him spin around. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I snapped,

"Nothing" he answered emotionless. I gave him a look that told him I wasn't in the mood to play cryptic games.

"Have you told her yet?" He asked, finally saying something,

"Not yet" I answered, feeling guilty for some reason.

He let out a dry laugh and shook his head,

"What?" I asked, confused again,

"Just tell her" he spoke firmly, turning on his heels and walking away from me.

The starting classes of the day went too quickly and soon enough it was lunch. I spotted Brittany and made my way over to her. She saw me and smiled brightly before leaning in for a kiss. Our lips connected and as she went to deepen the kiss I pulled back.

She looked at me confused but I just shook my head,

"We need to talk Brit" I spoke softly,

"Ok" she nodded, taking my hand as I led her out to the football field and took a seat on the stands.

"I'm not gonna make this like the movies and take forever to tell you, so i'm just going to come out and say it, i've been sleeping with Sebastian" I admitted finally, she looked at me for a few seconds, probably taking in what I had just said before her eyes filled with tears.

"Brit, I'm so sorry, it was just part of a deal we made, there were no feelings involved" I trailed off, slightly unsure about the last part.

'If you're not happy in a relationship don't cheat, just leave" she spoke softly, her voice croaky from crying.

"But I am happy in this relationship, I love you Brittany and I would never want to leave you" I pleaded, my vision becoming blurred from glazed over eyes.

"But you would cheat on me" she stated, like it was something so obvious.

"I can't make any excuses, because it was wrong. It seemed like a good idea at the time, but I know it's the worst thing I could have done to you" I cried, but she just sat in front of me looking down at her hands. A minute passed and nothing had changed,

"Please say something" I pleaded,

"Playing with someone's heart just shows that there is nothing in yours" she spoke, her voice cracking at the end as she got up and ran down the steps and back into the school.

I wiped away the stray tears that were continuing to fall down cheeks and took out my phone. I clicked 'contacts' and scrolled through until I found Sebastian, I tapped it and quickly typed a short message.

'_It's done'_


	5. Chapter 5

**Santana's POV**

I stayed on the football stands for another 10 minutes, not caring that the end of lunch was getting closer and I would most probably be late after going all the way to my locker and then class.

I sat there, letting the cold wind hit my face, a part of me wanting a reply from Sebastian and the other part wanting Brittany to come back.

I can't kid myself anymore, somethings changed and Sebastian and I's deal isn't just friends with benefits anymore.

I guess we were wrong, it's exactly like the movies.

I was snapped out of my thoughts as the steps of the stands creaked. I turned around and saw a emotionless Quinn standing about 5 metres away from me.

"I saw Brittany, she told me what happened" she said, breaking the silence, I simply nodded, so she took this as a sign to continue.

"I know it would have been hard for you and I want you to know that even though I think what you did was wrong, I'm here for you and you can always turn to me" she spoke softly. I nodded again but this time my eyes filled with tears and a few rolled down my cheeks.

Quinn's face softened and she ran over to me, engulfing me in a comforting hug. "I didn't mean for all of this to happen" I admitted, still sobbing into her shoulder,

"I know San, but everything's going to be ok" she promised, patting my back.

She pulled back and I saw that she too had tears in her eyes,

"Why are you crying?" I asked slightly confused, but with a slight smile,

"When you cry, I cry" she answered, matching my smile.

"I don't know what to do Q" I stated, turning serious again,

"Santana, if there's anything that i've learnt over the past few years, it's that you can't change what's done. You can't go back in time, you can't try to change the hurt feelings or mend the broken hearts. All you can do is learn from your mistakes, and hope you will never regret anything as much as you do now".

I sat quietly for a second, taking in her words before speaking again,

"The thing is, I regret hurting Brittany, but I don't know if I regret starting something with Sebastian" I admitted, she looked at me before nodded knowingly, I looked at her questionably so she decided to explain.

"I didn't know about you and Sebastian until a few days ago, but I noticed a change in you, you were happier and more caring. I mean you were always like that around Brittany, but recently it's just been even bigger" she smiled. I sighed and decided that I needed to think about a lot.

"I think you need to make it up to Brittany, but maybe a break from her and some time with Sebastian would be good. Like I said you're a better person lately and I think it would be so disappointing if you don't give it a chance" Quinn spoke, breaking the silence one again.

"I think I want to, but it's Sebastian, the bad boy player" I sighed,

"And you're Santana, the bad girl player" she smiled, "You've changed, so he can too".

"Thanks Quinn" I grinned, leaning forward and hugging her again. Our friendship moment was interrupted by the loud bell. She pulled back and looked at me again,

"We better go" she stated, standing up and turning to me again, "You coming?" she asked.

"Yeah in a second, you go ahead, i'll catch up" I nodded,

"Ok, i'll cover for you if you're late" she smiled,

'Thanks Q" I smiled back as she turned and walked in the direction Brittany ran away in earlier.

I took out my phone and clicked on Brittany's contact before writing a quick text,

'_I'm sorry Brit, I never meant to hurt you" _I clicked send and was just about to put it back in my pocket when I felt it buzz in my hand. I knew Brittany was a fast typer, but not this fast, plus I didn't think she would be talking to me.

I turned the phone over and I saw that it was from Sebastian, I clicked open and read his reply to my earlier text,

'_Meet after school, my place'_

I had a decision to make, and it wasn't going to be easy.

**Thanks to all the people who reviewed and told me what they think, I don't really know what direction I'm taking this story in, so please let me know what you want. **

**There is basically three options:  
>- Santana and Sebastian admit their feelings and they try some sort of a relationship<br>**_**  
>or<strong>_

_**-**_** One of them admits their feelings, and the other one says they don't feel the same way, so they are put in this awkward situation**

**_or _  
><strong>

**__****- Santana chickens out on telling Sebastian her feelings so they just continue with their deal**

**_or_  
><strong>

**__- Santana chickens out on telling Sebastian her feelings, but he breaks off their arrangment**

**REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU WANT PLEASE! xx  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Santana's POV**

I walked up to the big wooden door and knocked twice. It swung open and Sebastian appeared looking surprised,

"Using the front door, wow" he smirked,

"Well I don't have to hide anything anymore" I whispered,

"Yeah I know, i'm sorry about all of that" he spoke softly, stepping forward and kissing my cheek before hugging me tightly.

As soon as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, I knew coming here was the right thing, I needed to tell him how I felt.

"Come in, my parents are out" he smiled, but not in a sexual way, he seemed like he just wanted to hang out.

I walked in and walked up the stairs to his room. I sat on the end of the bed and waited for him to come in.

"So how are you feeling?" he asked, sitting next to me,

"Alright, but I have to talk to you" I answered, he nodded, so I took it as a sign to continue.

I had never done this before, I mean sure I told Brittany I loved her, but she already kind of knew and I was almost certain she felt the same way. With Sebastian I don't know how he's going to react, is he going to tell me he feels the same way? or is he going to laugh in my face?

"Santana?" Sebastian broke the silence, snapping me out of my thoughts. Instead of diving right into it, I decided to start off with something simple.

"Have you ever met someone that surprised you?" I asked causing him to look at me questionably, "Like, you meet this person, and at first you hardly pay any attention to them. You may not even really be attracted to this person, but as you get to know them, you notice yourself falling for them. This person that was once average to you has quickly become the greatest, most beautiful person in the world, and perhaps even the most important. It's funny looking back. You never saw something like this coming, it kind of just... happened" I explained, not really realising I was ranting.

**Sebastian's POV**

"Is that person me?" I asked smiling,

"Maybe" she smirked, as I just laughed and leant forward to kiss her cheek for the second time today.

"So I need to tell you something, it's about our deal" she continued.

"Yeah I need to talk about that as well" I interrupted. I knew I was falling for her and I wanted to be with her more than anything, but this deal, it's not good for either of us. I have to end it and I know she's going to hate me for it.

"Oh, you go first" she smiled, but it dropped when she saw the serious look on my face.

"This deal, it's already ruined your relationship with Brittany and we always said it was just a deal, meaning it can be broken at anytime" he spoke quietly,

"What are you saying?" she asked, my heart no doubt racing,

"I'm saying that I think we should stop here" I answered. She froze in her spot and her eyes filled with tears.

"No" she croaked,

"I'm sorry Santana" I spoke softly, she looked at me with pain in her eyes before standing up.

She almost made it to the door before she turned back to me,

"I love you" she whispered and my breath hitched in my throat. I got up from the bed, but she was already gone, running down the stairs crying.

I was frozen for a second before I took off after her.

"Santana" I yelled and saw that she was opening the front door. She didn't stop at the sound of my voice, instead she ran faster.

I made it to the now open front door and saw she was about half way across my front yard.

"I love you too" I yelled, this time she stopped, but still didn't turn to me.

I ran down the front steps and stood behind her.

"Santana" I whispered next to her ear, while grabbing her hand and turning her around. She still had tears in her eyes, but they had stopped rolling down her cheeks.

"What?" she whispered,

"I love you" I whispered back, before dipping my head, leaning in for a kiss but she pulled back.

"Don't just say that" she said, her voice cracking,

"I tried dating other people, like you were with Brittany, but it didn't feel the same, I tried finding the perfect guy, but I couldn't" I explained softly, she looked up at me and nodded,

"It was always you" I whispered and she smiled slightly before grabbing the back of my neck and pulling my lips to hers.

Our lips connected and they moved in sync. Everything felt right again. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her as close to me as possible. We pulled back and she smiled at me, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the house.

**So there's chapter 6 :)) Thanks to everyone who reviewed, most people wanted them to admit their feelings and get together, so I decided to mix two of the options together and make it a little more interesting :) thanks for reading xx Let me know what you think of this chapter :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Santana's POV**

I walked down the long crowded hallway, still managing to hear the click of my heals over the noise. My feet were already in pain and I still had to dance for 2 songs in them. I entered the last room on the right and was greeted by the sight of everyone running around like crazy animals.

We were at Nationals and even though I was looking forward to winning and watching the innocent church choir cry, I wasn't looking forward to going head to head with the Warblers.

I still hated them and was confident we could take them down, but I was scared of how this whole thing will effect Sebastian and I's relationship. I felt my phone buzz in my pocket and when I took it a smile etched itself onto my face as I saw his name flash across the screen.

'_Good luck today, you are gonna need it ;) xx - Sebastian' _

I laughed and typed a quick reply that consisted of me telling him to bring it one before someone from the room spoke up.

"Lover boy i'm guessing" Artie scoffed, I looked at him confused before I realised he had officially chosen his side. Since Brittany and I broke up the Glee club has taken it upon themselves to support either Brittany or I, making it seem like we were on these two separate teams.

"Ok everyone listen up" I yelled, causing everyone's head to snap to look at me, "I understand that my break up has effected you all, which I'm still kind of confused about, but even if you hate me or whatever, we need to stick together. We can't let something like this ruin our chances of winning" I spoke strongly, hoping that everyone got the message.

Everyone was quiet, slightly frozen, before Brittany stood up and walked over to me. She grabbed my hand, surprising me, and turned to face the group.

"I agree, we are a team and I really need us to win so I can be noticed and become a famous dancer so I can earn enough money to get Lord Tubbington. He still hasn't kicked his gambling addiction" she stated, causing a few people to laugh.

"Ok, let's kick some ass" Quinn yelled standing up and running towards me and Brittany, engulfing both of us in a massive hug. I heard a few more cheers and a few more people joined in with our embrace,

The light flickered signaling it was time to perform. We did a show choir circle and all held hands as we left the room.

A little under 2 hours later we were up on the stage, waiting for the results. I turned to see Sebastian already looking at me, causing a smile to appear on my face, he winked and I turned back to the official in front of us.

"And the winner is..." he spoke slowly, my breath hitched in my throat and I almost wanted to attack him for taking so long.

"Mckinley High School New Directions" he spoke excitedly, causing everyone around me to start jumping and screaming. I hugged Quinn and Mike, who were next to me and grabbed the trophy from Rachel, looking at it properly.

I looked up, seeing who was next to have it and froze when I saw Brittany in front of me. She held out her hand and I gave the gold object to her. She smiled at me stepped forward for a hug, which I returned awkwardly.

I turned away from her and saw Sebastian making his way through the crowd towards me, the audience still screaming from below. I ran over to him and jumped into his arms, him luckily catching me.

He put me down and I have him a look that basically said, I'm glad we won, but sorry that means you lost.

"Congratulations" he smiled, leaning forward for a kiss, but I pushed him back.

"Here? Really?" I laughed, looking over to the New Directions sub-consciously,

"Yeah why not" he chuckled, leaning in again, but this time I let him.

Our lips connected and his tongue slipped into my mouth, my stomach did a little flip and my hands made their way to the back of his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist, slightly pulling me so we were slightly leaning over.

I heard the crowd start screaming louder and a few wolf whistles could be heard. That's when I remembered where we were. I pulled away and straight away looked over to everyone. My eyes connected with Brittany's and I saw them fill with tears before she ran off backstage.

I looked to Sebastian and I could tell he had seen it too. He gave me a look, pleading me to let someone else go, but I couldn't. I stepped forward and kissed his cheek before running off after Brittany.

I didn't know what I was doing or what I was going to say to Brittany, but I knew one thing. I could have possibly just ruined my relationship.

-  
><strong>Sorry for this kind of crappy chapter. It was more of just a filler, so there is more drama to come. Thankyou to everyone who reviewed, please keep them coming, I love reading what you think about the story. Also if you have any stories you want me to check out or you have any questions about this one, just drop a review and I will be happy to read anything :)<strong>

**Also I was wondering if you guys like this kind of storyline, where Santana likes Sebastian, but she is still torn about her feelings for Brittany. Or if you guys think I should kind of drop it and create drama just between the couple. Let me know so I know what would be the best way to write the next chapter, thanks xx  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Santana's POV**

"You have to forgive me" I pleaded, a little bit annoyed at how he was still sulking even though I had apolagised an endless amount of times.

"I have forgiven you" he spat, causing me to stop walking all together and look at him.

"Sebastian" I sighed,

"No Santana don't, can we just go to this celebration party and get it over and done with" he spoke strongly.

We were on our way to a party for the New Directions. Our win was yesterday, but it was so late that we had to have the gathering tonight.

I leant forward and captured his lips in mine and interlocking our hands.

I smiled against his mouth and I heard him chuckle.

"I love you" I grinned pulling back. He looked at me and nodded before pulling me towards Quinn's front door. My smile turned into a frown as I thought about why he didn't say it back, it's not like he's never said it before.

The door opened and Puck smiled at us,

"Santana and surprisingly male friend" he nodded. greeting us. I rolled my eyes and stepped into the familiar house, pecking Puck's cheek and continuing down the hallway to the party area.

Everyone smiled and waved as they saw me before they turned their attention to Sebastian behind me.

We walked down the small steps to join everyone and I was happy to see a few of the guys doing the guy handshake thing with him.

I turned around and was greeted by the smiling face of Brittany.

"Hey Brit" I giggled and she grinned even more, stepping forward and hugging me.

"I'm glad we could talk about everything" she spoke softly. It was true, after I ran off after her I explained everything and she seemed to get it. I pulled back from the hug and felt an arm around my waist. I turned to the side of me and saw Sebastian standing there and almost glaring at Brittany.

She smiled at him before excusing herself and walking off the find someone else to talk to. I looked up at Sebastian and gave him a questioning look but he didn't look down at me. Instead he just dropped his arm and stormed off.

I called after him but he just shot me a glare, causing tears to fill my eyes. I ran away from the party area and sprinted up the stairs. I ended up in Quinn's room and collapsed on the bed.

**Sebastian's POV**

I was fuming. I grabbed a drink and skulled it down before I felt a light tap on my shoulder.

"Hi Quinn" I fake smiled, she gave me a sympathetic look before leaning up and kissing my cheek and pulling me in for a hug.

I pulled away and saw a very jealous looking Sam walking up to us. He swung his arm around her shoulder and she snuggled into his side. The two weren't together but they so obviously like each other.

"You need to find Santana" she stated simply, turning her attention back to me.

"No" I spat, forgetting that she wasn't the one I was mad at.

"Sebastian, she cheated on Brittany with you and after she found out the first thing Santana did was tell you and start a relationship. Then when she finally talks things out with Brittany, she still comes back to you, now if that doesn't prove she has strong feelings for you I don't know what does" she almost yelled at me.

I nodded and she sighed, "Now go find her, odds are she's in my room. Up the stairs, 2nd door on the left" she explained and I thanked her. Just as I was about to leave the room I turned back to Quinn and Sam.

"You guys really need to get together, everyone sees that you like each other" I laughed as they both blushed a deep shade of pink.

I turned and ran up the stairs to Santana. Hoping that she still loves me.

**Sorry for the bad chapter, it's more of just a filler. Thanks to everyone who is still reading and to those of you who review, I really appreciate it and love hearing what you guys think :) So, like I say every chapter, please keep the reviews coming and the next chapter should be up soon xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Santana's POV**

I heard a knock on the door, but I didn't move from my crying position. I didn't care if it was Quinn or even Sebastian, I didn't want to talk to anybody right now. I sat up and brought my knees to my chest, somehow crying even harder than before.

The door clicked open and the one guy that could make all of this 10 times better or 10 times worse walked through.

"Santana" he sighed sadly when he saw me.

I just wanted to be swallowed up right then and there, here was the guy I loved and I probably looked like an absolute mess.

He sat on the end of the bed, looking like he was afraid to come any closer.

"What are you doing here?" I croaked,

"I wanted to make things right. I'm sorry, I just got jealous and I thought I was losing you, I know I should have trusted you and i'm sorry I hurt you" he spoke softly.

I nodded my head and he crawled up the bed, stopping right in front of me and pecking my cheek.

"This relationship means a lot to me" he smiled,

"Really?" I asked, slightly surprised he admitted that.

"Yeah, I knew from the moment I met you that you were special" he said making me blush.

"When did you start thinking of me differently?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me,

"The night of the Mckinley dance".

I smiled as I remembered that night. Our school was having another stupid dance, this was before she knew about Sebastian and I's arrangement so Brittany and I were going together.

I got all dressed up and if I do say so myself I looked good. We arrived at the school and I saw Sebastian there, some geeky girl had asked him and he couldn't think of a lie to get out of it.

"The dance?",

"Yes, you were in a red dress. I saw you and I fell in love, and you smiled because you knew" he whispered softly. I blushed and kissed his lips.

It started off sweet but soon more force was added. Sebastian moved so he was hovering over me on the bed and my hands were tangled in his hair. He took of his jacket, not once disconnecting our lips, and threw it next to us.

He finally pulled back and his mouth attacked my neck. My head turned to the left and I saw that his phone had slipped out of his pocket. Normally I wouldn't have taken any notice, but something caught my attention.

The screen was lit up and a message was displayed.

_When can I see you again? xx - Sarah_

I sat up quickly, grabbing his phone and pushing his backwards.

"Who the fuck is Sarah" I yelled forcefully, causing him to flinch,

"No one" he said, trying to shrug it off, but I knew he was lying,

"Tell me Sebastian" I snapped, he hesitated before sighing and a look of guilt covered his face.

"She's just some girl that I have known for a while. She's always had a crush on me, so last night, when you ran after Brittany, I called her and we kind of..." he trailed off,

"You kind of what?" I asked, tears threatening to spill from my eyes,

"Santana you already know" he whispered.

"How could you?" I screamed, getting up from the bed and turning to face him,

"It didn't mean anything, I love you, not her" he desperately tried to defend himself,

"Sex always means something" I snapped, tears now streaming down my cheeks.

"I never wanted to hurt you, I was just hurt" he explained guiltily,

"Bullshit! I can't believe this, I trusted you" I yelled.

I turned to the door and made a desperate attempt to escape, but a hand held me back.

"Please Santana. Forgive me, I need you more than you think" his words were meant as a confession of his feelings, but they just made me angry.

'If you needed me, then you wouldn't have cheated" I screamed. pushing him harshly, causing him to stumble backwards.

"You're an ass you made me fall for you and you weren't there to catch me, but worst of all you made me trust you and you made me think you weren't like the others. And you know what? You were right. You're not like the others, you're worse" I cried, my voice cracking on the last word.

At this point Sebastian was crying too, but I didn't care,

"Please Santana, I love you" he whispered softly.

"No, go be with your slut. We're over" I yelled, storming out the door and slamming it behind me.

I ran down the stairs and straight out the front door. I started my car and drove away from the house.

Today I was happy, but it there was one word to describe how I felt right now it would be

_Heartbroken._

* * *

><p><strong>I know I only just put the last chapter up, but I wrote this and I was kind of excited for everyone to read it :)<br>So please tell me what you think, there is more drama to come and I promise there will be no more updating breaks (sometimes I just forget or I have no inspiration) I am really happy about what I'm going to do with the story. So yeah, thanks for reading and please leave a review xx**  
><em><br>_


	10. Chapter 10

**Santana's POV**

I can't believe everything that's happened. I was fighting with Sebastian, we made up and then we broke up. I cried harder into my pillow and ignored the knocks at my bedroom door. It was 2 days after the party and I was still a mess.

I pulled the rug over my head as I heard the door click open, which was surprising because I swear I locked it.

Two people entered but I was still unaware of who they were, that was until I heard the sweet voice of Quinn Fabray.

"Santana, honey come out from under there" she spoke softly,

"No" I cried back groggily,

"Come on San" I heard another voice say, a voice that I recognised to be Sam.

"Go away Trouty mouth" I snapped, slightly forgetting he wasn't the one I was upset with,

"Hey don't go off at him" Quinn slightly yelled.

I sighed and threw the covers off me. They both gasped when they saw me and my self esteem hit an all time low.

"Thanks guys" I fake smiled,

"Sorry, it's just you look.." Sam trailed off,

"I know, you don't have to point it out" I yelled, still in a bad mood.

"Santana you know we don't mean anything bad, it's just you normally are so put together, it's surprising to see you so.."

"Vulnerable" Sam filled in for Quinn. She smiled at him and I instantly knew something was going on there, but right now I couldn't be bothered to investigate.

"Why are you guys here?" I asked sadly,

"We're worried about you, the whole Glee Club is" Quinn explained, sitting next to me, while Sam took the spot at the end of the bed.

"Well i'm fine, broken, but fine" I spoke, tears escaping my eyes again. Quinn pulled me into her lap and stroked my hair comfortably.

"We have something that might make you feel better" Sam broke the silence.

My head snapped up and I pulled my body off of Quinn.

"What?" I asked, my curiosity taking over,

"A party" he smiled and it was contagious, a grin plastered itself on my face and I turned to face Quinn.

She knew the only thing that could make me feel is a party. She just nodded and displayed a excited smile.

"You know what this means" I giggled,

"Getting ready party" she laughed, I joined her and we turned back to a confused looking Sam.

"When we still ruled the school we would get invited to parties every weekend. So we found it easier to just have a set of clothes at each others houses, so we could get ready and get to the party quicker. We used to call it a getting ready party and sometimes I swear they were funner than the actual party" Quinn grinned and I nodded, agreeing.

"Don't worry Sam, you can join in this time" I laughed as his face lit up,

"Hey that reminds me, what about Brittany?" Quinn asked, causing me to freeze. I turned to face her and she must have realised what she had said judging by the scared look on her face.

"It wouldn't be the unholy trinity without her, call her now" I smiled normally, Quinn obviously sighing in relief and retrieving her phone from her pocket.

* * *

><p>"I got drinks" Sam announced, walking in a baseball tee and jeans ( smooth_criminal_chapter_10set?id=67758695)  
>It was simple, but he still looked hot, I was right because Quinn eyes lingered a little too long, causing him to smirk and her to blush.<p>

He handed us each a bottle containing the alcohol and I laughed,

"Beer, Classy" causing everyone else to laugh too.

"Yay this is just like old times, except Sam's here this time" Brittany smiled as Sam sat on the couch behind Quinn, pulling her backwards so she was sitting in between his legs.

I wiggled my eyebrows at her and she just shook her head laughing.

"Ok enough with the singing and dancing, we probably have to get dressed" I suggested, but Quinn and Sam froze,

"What?" I asked them confused before Sam sighed and tightened his grip around Quinn,

"We have to tell you something" he spoke and I gave him a look to continue, but Quinn was the next one to speak.

"Sebastian's going to be there tonight" She explained causing me to gasp,

"What?! why didn't you tell me?" I yelled standing up from my place on the floor.

"It's Blaine's party so he invited him and the other Warblers. We didn't tell you because we thought you wouldn't come".

"Damn right I wouldn't have come, how can I handle seeing him?" I spoke harshly,

"Come on Santana, so what if he's going to be there, just get dressed in rocking outfit and show him what he's missing" Brittany sighed.

I paused and took a deep breath,

"Fine" I agreed and everyone cheered.

* * *

><p>The three girls came out from the separate rooms in their dresses and Sam smiled.<p>

"You girls look amazing" he grinned, as I turned to the others to look at their outfits.

Brittany was wearing a red skater dress with matching wedges ( smooth_criminal_chapter_10/set?id=67759272)  
>and Quinn was wearing a light cream strapless mini dress with heels the same colour ( smooth_criminal_chapter_10set?id=67759150)

"I love your dress Santana" Quinn smiled,

"Thanks, like Sam said, you both look amazing" I grinned back, smoothing out my tight, black lace dress and slipping on my heels ( smooth_criminal_chapter_10/set?id=67757545).

"We better get going" Sam announced and we all agreed, making our way out the door.

"You're beautiful you know that" I heard Sam whisper to Quinn and I stopped walking and turned to them.

"Ok hold up, what is going on between you two" I laughed, causing them both to blush.

"Well Santana, we're kind of together now" Quinn explained and I pulled them both in for a hug.

"You two are so cute together" I screamed as Quinn blushed some more and Sam leant down to peck her lips softly.

I turned, grabbing both their hands and pulling them outside to the car.

* * *

><p>We arrived at the party and almost immediately we got split up. I searched for my friends and after 5 minutes of looking I found Sam and Quinn again, but I decided not to interrupt their heavy make-out session.<p>

I turned on my heels to see the last person I wanted to. Sebastian.

He was attached to a blonde bimbo that I just knew was Sarah.

He was gulping down a bottle of alcohol of some kind and the bitch was kissing his neck.

I felt a hand slip into mine and my head snapped to the side to see Brittany,

"Just ignore the" she whispered in my ear, "I don't know if I can" I replied, suddenly sad again,

"Let's just have a good time to night ok?" she smiled and I nodded, turning back to the 'happy couple' and was slightly shocked to see Sebastian already staring back at me.

He eyed mine and Brittany's hands and slung his arm around the girl next to him, much to her delight. What I did next, I did without thinking. I connected my eyes with Sebastian and then turned to Brittany and slammed my lips against hers.

It was a quick decision that I did without thinking it through, but I knew from the second my lips touched hers shit was about to go down and it wasn't going to be pretty.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to everyone for reading. Sorry for the wait, I just wanted to get this chapter right. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I love hearing what you think. Lots of things are going to be happening in the next few chapters, so let me know what you think of this one and what you think might happen :) xx <strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Santana's POV **

I pulled back suddenly, coming face to face with a shocked looking Brittany.

"Sorry" I announced quickly but she just shook her head,

"It's ok, I get what that was" she smiled and the guilt suddenly hit me.

"I really am Britt, I know that was selfish of me and I didn't think about your feelings" I explained, trying to make it better somehow.

"No seriously Santana, it's fine, trust me, I know what you're going through" she smiled.

"Thankyou, you always were an amazing friend" I laughed and she leant forward for a hug.

I pulled back and glanced in Sebastian's direction.

"He went upstairs, he took off after you know" she trailed off.

I nodded, but still didn't move from my spot, I didn't know what to do.

"Santana, you can either go after him or not. But trust me life's too short to hold grudges and I know right know it seems like you can never forgive him, but it will happen and when it does you will be glad you took the first step"

I sighed and smiled at her before taking off towards the stairs.

I bumped into someone on the way and almost fell over. A pair of hands latched onto my shoulders to steady me.

"Sorry, my dance moves can be dangerous" a male voice laughed from behind me. I spun around and laughed when I saw it was Puck.

"Oh hi Santana, looking hot as always" he smirked and I just shook my head laughing.

"Thanks babe, you too" I giggled and continued to walk towards the stairs, but not before I felt a gentle smack on my behind.

I laughed and continued on my way.

I knocked on a few doors, disturbing some very drunk people, but finally I found the right room. Sebastian was inside, sitting on the edge of the bed and his eyes widened when he saw me,

"Hi" I smiled weakly. He went to talk but I cut him off, "Listen i'm not here to fight, but all of this is stupid, I think we need to just talk everything out" I explained softly.

He look guilty and I gave him a confused look before the girl from downstairs walked out of the bathroom, joining us in the bedroom. She was half naked and her lipstick was smudged over her face.

My heart dropped and my eyes darted to Sebastian, but he was looking at the floor.

I couldn't breath and I knew tears were coming.

"Hi i'm Sarah" she smiled brightly,

"Uhh.." was all I managed to croak out.

"Sorry" I smiled, tears glazing over my eyes, "I didn't realise you had company. I'll leave you guys to it" I said, turning on my heels and letting the tears escape.

I had only made it to the next door down when I felt a hand on my arm.

"Santana wait" Sebastian pleaded, "I'm sorry, I didn't know you would come to talk to me",

"So you hooked up with the girl you cheated on me with?" I almost screamed. Tears still streaming down my face.

"I was hurt again. It seems like you always end up with Brittany time after time. You hurt me too" he spoke, tears filling his eyes too.

"No don't! Don't compare what happened with me and Brittany to what you did" I screamed,

"You're the one who broke my heart, you're the reason my world fell apart, you're the one who made me cry, yet I'm still in love with you and I don't know why. But I know that I have to let you go. Sometimes you just have to hold your head up high, blink away the tears and say good-bye. And I know it going to be hard because for a few minutes you made me feel as though I actually meant something to someone. I wish you meant it when you kissed me, because then I could look back and see someone who loved me, but I can only go back and see someone who used me. But you know what I'm crying right now. Not because I miss you or even want you, but because just then I realized I'm gonna be better off without you" I cried, my voice cracking once again.

He grabbed my hands, now full on crying as well, and looked at me sadly. I just pulled away from his grasp and looked at him one more time before saying the words I knew would not only break his heart, but mine too.

"Goodbye Sebastian"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading :) A bit of drama in this chapter hahaha :D Please keep reviewing. Reviews make me want to update faster hahaha, thanks again xx<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Santana's POV**

The party was a week ago. I had made it a week without him. I was right, when I told him I would be alright without him, I was right.

My alarm went off next to me, but I was already awake. I rolled over and clicked the little button to turn it off.

I was going to lunch with Quinn and I was actually quite excited. I haven't seen her in forever. I jumped out of bed and headed straight for the shower, I had about an hour to get ready and leave.

I spent around 10 minutes in the shower before I pulled back the curtain and let the cold bathroom hit my, until now, warm body.

I wrapped a towel around myself and grabbed my blow dryer from under the sink before plugging it in and starting to dry my hair.

15 minutes later I was done and I re-entered my bedroom.

I swung open my wardrobe doors and pulled out a tight green and black striped dress. I pulled it on and matched it with a black leather no-sleeve jacket. I pulled my hair up into a tight bun on the top of my head. I finished my outfit with black ankle boots and matching knee-high socks.

I checked the time. 7:45, I had 25 minutes. I sat on the end of my bed and pulled my laptop onto my lap. I was just about to open Facebook when my stomach turned. A weird feeling took over and I felt it rise into my chest and then my throat.

At the last second I realised what was happening. I was going to throw up. I ran to the bathroom and bent down at the toilet. I emptied my stomach content and wiped my mouth. I was used to throwing up - being on the cheerios diet and all - but I had never just thrown up without trying or at least feeling sick for a bit first.

I brushed my teeth and returned to my computer. Deciding to brush off what just happened. I clicked open Facebook and was surprised to see 3 messages, 1 notifications and 1 friend request.

I clicked on the friend request first and my blood started to boil when I saw who it was from. Sarah. I clicked decline and moved on to the messages.

_Quinn - Coming now, be there a little bit earlier than planned (2 minutes ago)_

_Brittany - Catch up soon yeah? unholy trinity time :)) (10 minutes ago)_

_Sebastian - I didn't realise we hadn't done it yet. At least it's done now (30 minutes ago) _

I replied to the first two, but not Sebastian's. I had no idea what he was talking about.

I just ignored it and clicked on the notification.

'_Sebastian Smythe removed you as his girlfriend'_

I suddenly knew exactly what he was talking about. I sighed heavily. I completely forgot about our relationship status on here, I didn't even think about changing it. I switched my option to single and almost instantly a few guys liked it.

I shut my laptop before grabbing my bag and going to wait outside for Quinn.

* * *

><p>We sat down at an outside table and placed our orders. Quinn was wearing a red dress, with flowers patterned on it, she looked amazing as always.<p>

"So how is everything?" she asked, taking me away from my thoughts.

"Good, I hadn't even realised how much Sebastian detached me from the glee club. So i've just kind of been reconnecting with everyone I guess" I spoke happily.

"That's good" she smiled warmly and I returned it.

"So you're over Sebastian?" she asked cautiously,

"I wouldn't say over, but he hurt me so bad it's kind of making it easier to move on" I explained and she nodded, seeming to understand.

"So Brittany messaged me this morning, asking about catching up, the three of us" I told her and she grinned.

"Yeah I was thinking about seeing her. How about we all go to the beach this weekend? For a swim" she suggested and I nodded happily.

"Just make sure it's not that time of the month, we don't want a repeat of Brittany at that girls pool party" she laughed and I chuckled remembering that day. It was horrible.

I clicked open the calendar on my phone and counted the weeks since last time and my stomach dropped.

"What's wrong?" Quinn asked sounding worried. I looked up at her slowly and took a long shaky breath.

"I'm late"

* * *

><p><strong>I know this chapters really short but if you guys review I will update tomorrow or maybe later today :) Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter and please keep them coming xx<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Sebastian's POV**

I clicked decline once again. Sarah wouldn't stop calling me. My ringtone started up once more and I decided to end this once and for all.

"_Sarah" _I sighed into the phone and she laughed,

"_Don't sound so sad. I just wanted to call to see if you wanted to catch up soon" _She spoke annoyingly.

"_I can't, and Sarah this - whatever this is - it's over" _I spoke strongly.

"_Why? I mean you removed Santana as your girlfriend of Facebook and she is obviously over you, so why not move on with someone better?" _ She giggled and I suddenly became angry.

"_You are not better than her. She is beautiful and amazing and 10 x better than you. Leave me alone Sarah, you and me are never going to happen" _I yelled and she sighed.

"_Ok Sebastian, I'll leave you alone. But for your sake, let her go, she's gone and I don't think she's going to come back to you" _She spoke softly and I just scoffed and hung up on her.

I knew she had a point. I flopped back on the couch and clicked open Facebook. Santana hadn't replied to my message, but I didn't expect her to. She had changed her relationship status to single and 26 guys and 15 girls had liked it.

I secretly hated how many people loved her and wanted to be with her. I scrolled through my news feed and saw that Quinn had made a status about her being with Santana.

'_Mmmm chicken and salad - with Santana Lopez at __Mini Stove__'_

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. I took a sip and placed it on the clean empty table. I had a massive house, my family was super rich, but my parents were never home. Sometimes it actually felt like I lived by myself.

Except you know, I don't pay any bills or really pay for anything. I was alone pretty much 24/7 at home, thats another reason going out with Santana was so great. She was always here and I always had somebody.

I sighed, grabbing my water and walking back into the living room. I sat down and switched on the tv.

I started watching some lame tv show that I didn't even get.

I heard a knock at the door and I - assuming it was just my mum or dad - took my time getting it. I turned the knob and swung it open. Not even bothering to say hello or even look at them. I just turned and was about to make my way upstairs when I heard a voice that definitely didn't belong to either of my parents.

"Sebastian" her voice croaked and I spun around quickly.

"Santana, Hi. Sorry I didn't realise it was you" I explained and she just nodded slowly. Tears obvious in her eyes.

"What're you doing here" I asked trying not to sound rude, a part of me hoping I didn't scare her off.

"Umm" was all she got out before she started crying heavily. I walked over to her worriedly and asked her what was wrong. She just shook her head and looked at the ground. Still crying. I pulled her in for a hug cautiously and stroked her hair. She didn't uncross her arms from her chest, but she didn't push me away either.

"Sebastian" she whispered again and pulled back. Keeping my arms on hers.

"What is it Santana?" I asked, suddenly scared.

She looked me in the eyes. My heart breaking at the sight before me.

She opened her mouth and went to say something, but hesitated, I knew this was hard for her. That made me more worried. She seemed to push through and I knew the next words out of her mouth would change both of our lives forever.

"_I'm pregnant"_


	14. Chapter 14

**Santana's POV**

"This can't be happening" I cried, rubbing my temples as I paced the room. I was in Sebastian's bedroom and he was sitting on the bed, still in complete shock.

"You're sure you took the test right?" he asked in almost a whisper,

"You pee on a stick, it's idiot proof" I scoffed.

"How?" he choked out and I laughed sarcastically,

"It's pretty obvious how" I snapped causing him to flinch.

"Yeah, but the last time we, you know did it, was a few weeks ago" he stated confused.

"Well it takes a few weeks to notice I guess" I shrugged and he looked hesitant about what he was going to say next.

"And there's been no one else?" he asked and I scoffed,

"Just because you go sleeping around with every slut doesn't mean I do" I yelled and he flinched again.

"It was one girl Santana, but I don't want to talk about that right now. You know I didn't mean it like that, but i'm scared out of my brains here" he sighed loudly, his head in his hands.

"And you don't think I am?" I almost screamed. "I'm the one that has to go home and tell my already disapproving family that i'm pregnant. I'm the one that has to carry it around, what do you think i'm going to do about college? And I'm the one that has to go into labour in 9 months time" I started crying heavily and I felt arms around me.

Sebastian rubbed my back and pulled my down to sit on the bed, still hugging me.

"We will figure this out ok?" he whispered and I nodded slowly.

"Do you want to keep it?" he asked bluntly.

"I don't know" I admitted, "I don't want to have it and then not keep it - Quinn has scared proven that's a bad option" I sighed and he nodded.

"Do you want to keep it?" I asked him back.

"I think this baby's our responsibility and if we decide to keep it, I'll be there for it and you, but if we don't I will go with whatever you want" he spoke softly and his words somehow made me feel better.

"But what about money and things like that?" I asked sadly and he just shook his head confidently,

"My family is rich and my mum and dad are really supportive. They will help us" he insisted and it felt like a tiny bit of the weight had been lifted off my shoulders.

"What about us?" I asked a little more hesitantly,

"What do you mean?" he asked confused,

"Do we like get back together or get married?" I asked and his eyes widened.

"Well you know I still love you Santana, but I don't want you to get back with me to just because of this baby, I want you to have the choice. And marriage is something the stupid people do in movies, lets just try not to change our lives as much as we can" he said calmly.

"But our lives are changing" I started crying again and he pulled me closer, my head leaning against his chest. Eventually the tears stopped and I pulled away to look into his eyes.

I could tell he still loved me and if I was being honest, I still loved him too. This baby is going to effect both of us, we should be going through it together, as a couple. I leant forward and was about to connect our lips when he moved away slightly.

I pulled back and stared at the ground.

"Sorry" was all I could say, I was so embarrassed, but he just shook his head.

"No Santana, I want to kiss you, but like I said before you can't just forgive me because we're having this baby" he sighed and I nodded.

"But I'm not. I love you Sebastian and everything you have said and done today has made that even more clear to me. I forgive you for all that Sarah stuff, because I know that you never stopped caring about me" I admitted, only looking straight ahead.

"I love you" he whispered quickly as he grabbed my head and pulled my lips to his.

They moved in sync as I placed one hand on his chest and the other one on the back of his neck.

I had missed kissing him and I could tell he had missed kissing me too, based on the force he was using.

He was the first to pull back and he placed his hands on my stomach.

"We're in this together" he whispered and moved forward to lean our foreheads against each other.

"_As a family"_


	15. Chapter 15

**Santana's POV**

We walked into the ultra sound room and I sat down on the chair. Sebastian sat next to me and we waited for the doctor to enter.

"Are you excited?" I giggled and he nodded happily, leaning forward and pecking my lips.

A second later the doctor came in and smiled.

"Ok Miss Lopez, this is your first ultra sound right?" He asked and I nodded,

"Alright, well today we are just going to make sure everything thing is running smoothly" he smiled,

"Ok" I nodded again.

"Do you know how far along you are?" He asked and I turned to Sebastian.

"We don't exactly know, we only found out about a month ago" he answered for me, grabbing my hand.

"And you're feeling alright?" the doctor continued with his questions as he motioned for me to lift my shirt.

"Yeah, I've been feeling fine, a bit of morning sickness though" I admitted as he squeezed the cold gel onto my stomach. He started to move the device around my belly as me and Sebastian looked to the screen.

"And there is your baby" The doctor smiled as a heart beat could be heard and an image showed up on the screen.

"Wow" I whispered as Sebastian kissed my hand.

"You were right, your only a bit over a month along, maybe 7 weeks" he nodded, "But it's still a bit too early to know the sex"

"That's fine" I smiled and looked back to the screen.

"That's incredible" Sebastian chuckled and I joined in. We were really having a baby.

I flopped down on the bed and Sebastian laughed from behind me.

"No get up" he spoke jokingly strong.

"Why?" I asked exhausted,

"Because I want to take a photo of the belly" he smiled.

I grinned and hopped up from the bed. He got out his mobile and stood about 2 metres away from me,

"Lift up your shirt a bit and smile" he laughed and I did as I was told.

The camera flashed and I ran to see it, I hadn't realised it but I was showing slightly.

"You know it's going to be so hard to get back into shape after this" I laughed and he shook his head.

"It will be worth it" he smiled and laid down on the bed next to me.

"I'm glad we decided to do this" I admitted and he nodded.

"Me too, I wouldn't want to be anywhere else right now" he smiled and I grinned back at him.

He kissed my cheek softly and got up quickly,

"I'll get the door" he spoke happily, I hadn't even heard a doorbell but I followed him anyway. Curious to see who it was.

I stood at the top of the stairs as he opened it and smiled.

"Hey" he said, leaning forward and hugging someone.

He stepped aside and Quinn and Brittany walked through the door.

"Oh my god, hey!" I laughed as I attempted to run down the stair, being extra careful.

"Hello" they chorused as I attacked them in a hug.

"I pulled back and they both put a hand on my stomach.

"Wow you're showing" Quinn smiled and I nodded.

"I know, I'm getting fat" I faked sad and Sebastian walked over to us.

"You're still beautiful though" he spoke sweetly and pecked my lips before heading to the kitchen.

We followed him and everyone took sat in one of the 4 stools that surrounded the kitchen counter.

"So how's everything going?" Quinn asked excitedly causing me to laugh,

"Really good" I admitted and she nodded.

"How far along are you?" Brittany asked,

"Around 7 weeks" Sebastian chimed in and got up to retrieve a packet of biscuits from the cupboard.

"And how did your parents take it?" Quinn asked,

"Alright, they were fine with me staying here most of the time, but I can tell they are still shocked and a bit disappointed by the whole thing" I admitted sadly,

"Don't worry, they will come around" she grinned.

"Well I have to get down to the shops, we have nothing to cook with tonight, but I will be back soon" Sebastian spoke up.

"Oh ok, hurry back" I smiled and he nodded his head.

"Well in case I don't catch you, bye girls" he smiled as he pecked both their cheeks. They both said their goodbyes and he made his way over to me.

"Bye babe" he grinned, connecting our lips in a sweet kiss. "Bye peanut" he laughed as he rubbed my stomach.

All three of the us laughed at him and as he left the kitchen.

He reached the door and opened it.

"Be back soon" he yelled over his shoulder as he closed it.

Quinn and Brittany were gone and I was now waiting for Sebastian to come home.

I spread out on the couch and flipped through a magazine that I had read a million times.

They really need to get some new ones.

I was about to call him when I heard the door unlock.

"Hey" he smiled as I sat up.

"What took you so long?" I asked as he chuckled.

"You'll see, just go up to the bedroom while I unpack and I'll be up in a sec" he grinned and I obliged.

I sat down on one side of the bed and waited for him, literally a few second later he came running up with a bag in his hand.

"Wow someone's excited" I laughed as he shut the door and sat in front of me.

"Ok I took so long because on the way home I stopped at that shop on the corner and got this" he trailed off as he pulled something out of the bag.

I gasped. It was a little white onesie - so either a boy or a girl could wear it - and it was a little bit fluffy and so soft.

"It's cute isn't it" he smiled and I nodded happily.

"It's so small" I giggled.

I stood up and was about to hug him when I felt a pain in my stomach.

It was gone in a second, thank god, I thought I was going into labour. I know, I know, 7 weeks along - highly unlikely, probably impossible - but the thought crossed my mind.

I kissed Sebastian passionately and hugged him tightly.

"I love you" I whispered in his ear and I felt him smile against my neck.

"I love you too".

We were in bed, I had been asleep for a few hours when I felt a pain in my stomach again. I breathed in and out slowly and then another one hit.

I shot up and Sebastian woke up.

"Santana, what's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"I don't know" I whispered before a scream slipped my mouth as more pain hit. Again like before it stopped suddenly. But this time I knew something was wrong.

I lifted the sheets slightly and pushed them back down again.

I froze.

"Santana?" Sebastian tried to get my attention, but I couldn't speak. I tried for a few seconds before something finally came out, just two words.

"_I'm bleeding" _

I was lying on the bed in the hospital. I heard voices so I sat up. Sebastian and the doctor were outside. The doctor looked at him with such pity that it almost made my heart break. He paused and then a few words left his mouth. Sebastian looked to the ground and lifted one hand to cover his eyes.

He was crying.

I just wanted to get up and run to him, but my body was sore. I saw the doctor pat him on the back and gesture to the door. Sebastian stopped him and said something. The doctor nodded and walked away.

Sebastian looked down at the ground, wiped his eyes and then walked in. His glance caught mine, but he instantly dropped contact.

He walked over to me and grabbed my hand.

"Sebastian what's happening?" I asked, tears filling my eyes, my heart racing.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, ignoring my question,

"I'm fine. Now tell me what's happening"

I knew deep down what was happening, but I refused to believe it until he said it.

"Tell me" I almost yelled and he just shook his head, his eyes glazing over again.

He didn't reply.

"Tell me it's not gone" I whispered, "Tell me it's not true" I cried harder.

He flinched and looked down at the ground,

"I can't" he whispered.

He stared back down at me, bloodshot eyes and a clouded expression.

Trying to find the right words.

Words to make it sound better.

I begged him with my eyes, no lies.

No more lies.

_Then he told me that our baby had died._


	16. Chapter 16

**Santana's POV**

Silence.

Just Silence. That was all there was on the car ride home. I tried to act like it was all ok, but it wasn't. I had lost my baby and every time I thought about that my heart broke a little bit more.

I didn't look at Sebastian once. I could feel him check on me every now and then, but I pretended not to notice.

I heard him open his mouth for the fourth time, but he just closed it again, no words leaving his lips.

After I had found out I had lost the baby I couldn't control myself. I was crying non stop and as much as Sebastian tried to help, he couldn't. I felt stupid, I was crying over something that I didn't even want in the first place.

The car came to a slow stop outside my house, but we both still didn't move. Sebastian turned to me and placed a hand on one of mine. I flinched and pulled away, for some reason blaming him a tiny bit.

"Don't push me away Santana, not now" he sighed and I scoffed,

"You act like you're the one hurting right now" I snapped and he looked confused,

"I am hurting right now. It was my baby too" he yelled.

"Yeah it was, but i'm sure you're happy now. You're off the hook" I yelled back and he looked hurt.

"Santana we both were surprised by the baby, but by the end I wanted to have it. We could have been a family and I am heart broken that it's over" he snapped and I looked down at my hands.

"Don't say it like it's my fault" I screamed, us both getting worked up.

"Well something had to have been wrong" he shouted before realising what he had just said and running his hand through his hair.

He looked over at me and saw that tears had filled my eyes. I couldn't hide the hurt expression and he knew he had just made it 100 times worse.

"Santana, i'm sor-" he started but I cut him off.

"Just, don't talk to me right now" I whispered harshly and opened the door to exit the car.

He yelled my name but I slammed the door and ran up to my house.

I swung open the front door and shut it behind me. My mum came running down the stairs and flicked on the light.

"Santana? What are you doing here this late?" she asked worried and thats when I lost it. The tears fell and I felt like I was going to pass out.

My legs felt weak and I began to fall. About half way to the ground a strong pair of arms caught me. I looked up to see my dad with a concerned look on his face.

He sat down with me leaning into his chest and my mum kneeled beside us.

I cried uncontrollably while they continuously asked me what was happening. Finally I managed to calm down for a few seconds.

"The baby. It's gone" I cried in between sobs. I collapsed back into my father's chest as he hugged me tighter. My mum was crying too by now and she wrapped her arms around us, trying to make me feel even the tiniest bit better.

Soon the crying became softer and we were all now sitting on the floor still, but no longer hugging.

"How are you feeling?" my mum asked me and I shrugged.

"Broken" I whispered and she placed her hands on mine.

"You can talk to us about anything, you know that right?" she smiled slightly and I nodded.

"Sebastian said he wanted a family. I told him we wouldn't have been able to make it work, but I wanted a family too" I admitted.

"Sweet heart you already have a family" my dad spoke softly and pulled me in for another hug.

This is what I need. My parents.

I know I have to talk to Sebastian eventually, but right now looking at him just reminds me of what _could have been_


	17. Chapter 17

**Santana's POV**

Today was the day. The day I was going to say goodbye to my baby.

Sebastian and his parents organised a small ceremony. The Glee Club was going and so were some of the Warblers, but even with all those people there to support us, I know it will still be just as hard.

I zipped up my black dress slowly and pulled my curled hair to one side. I pinned it there and stepped into my heels. Everything was silent. I knew Sebastian and his parents were downstairs with my mum and dad, but no one dared to come up and check on me.

I grabbed my bag and headed downstairs. As soon as I entered the living room, all 5 heads snapped towards me. They smiled sadly, offering it as a sign of comfort, but in reality it just made me feel worse.

Sebastian was the first one to stand as he made his way over to me. Our parents continued with their small chit chat, but I was too out of it to pick up on what they were saying.

"So you're ready?" he asked softly and I nodded my head, my eyes never meeting his.

"You've got the picture?" he questioned and I froze. I completely forgot about that.

"Just a second" I spoke for the first time before leaving the room.

I walked up the stairs and re-entered my bedroom, heading straight to my dresser. I pulled open the drawer and pushed back the strategically placed items until I finally found what I was looking for.

It was the ultra-sound picture. Sebastian wanted it because as part of the ceremony we were setting a ring of flowers afloat on the water. Of course my parent and Sebastian's had a copy, so we weren't losing it forever, but Sebastian had suggested it and I had offered to use my photo.

I had hid it after we found out. It was too hard to look at it without crying - and I was done crying. Unfortunately I'm not sure if i'm going to be able to keep that promise today.

**Sebastian's POV**

We arrived at the jetty around mid-day. Everyone was gathered on the large platform on the end. There weren't many people there, just the New Directions and my close friends from my school, no family except our parents.

I guess thats what Santana and I had in common, we both had friends that meant more to us than some relatives.

Our parents made their way down first, holding the flowers with the small picture perched on top. Santana and I walked behind them.

Her hand was loosely hanging onto my arm, but I knew she was just doing it so it seemed like we were fine to others. But we weren't, the only times we have talked in the past few weeks were when I was organising today and even those conversations were brief and short.

As we reached the rest of the people, a few people stepped forward for hugs while the rest hung back, trying to give us some space.

Santana dropped her hand from my arm and made her way to the front. I went with her and we stood side by side.

I looked to her, but I had a feeling she wasn't finding this easy, so I decided to speak first.

"Hi everyone, thankyou for coming today. As you all know we're here to say goodbye and if it's ok with you guys, Santana and I are each going to speak a little before any final goodbyes happen" I announced as a few people nodded or smiled sadly in reply.

"So this baby was a complete surprise. I remember thinking that my life was over and that there would be no more parties or singing competitions or even school. But then I looked at Santana and I felt like everything would be alright" I felt her shift uncomfortably next to me, but I continued anyway.

"Pretty soon we went to our first ultra-sound and we brought our first baby outfit. We were getting ready for our new lives and unexpectedly on the way we fell in love. Not with each other - that had already happened earlier" I smiled slightly as a few people laughed quietly.

"But with our baby... and the idea of being a family" I spoke softly before a few of the girls began to tear up.

"And we might now be able to hold him or her, but we still love them and thats all that matters" I finished as I folded up my piece of paper and shoved it into my pocket.

There were soft claps and a few sobs, but all I was focused on was Santana. I placed a hand on her shoulder and she seemed to snap out of a gaze. She nodded and stepped forward slightly.

She pulled out a note that looked like mine and unfolded it slowly. She looked so broken and small, like even the smallest thing could destroy her completely. I just wanted to hug her and tell her everything would be ok, but I couldn't.

She silently cleared her throat and took one look at everyone before returning her glance to the paper she had held out in front of her.

"Like Sebastian said earlier, thank you all for coming, it means a lot to us both that we have so much love around us.

"I know this is a ceremony for someone that none of us here today even met, but to me that someone was my world" her voice cracked and her eyes filled with tears, but she didn't stop.

"And I won't lie, I was terrified when I first found out, but I would give anything to just turn back the clock and change even one small thing that could have stopped us from being here today. I know many of you would argue and say it had nothing to do with what I did. It was just natural, but I feel like it was my one job, as a person, as a woman, as a mother, to keep my baby safe"

Tears rolled down her cheeks and I couldn't take it anymore. I stepped forward and wrapped my arm around her. She didn't flinch or try to get away, instead she kept reading.

"But we have to accept what happened and try to move on and as much as it's going to kill me, we have to say goodbye. So finally to my little boy or girl. I didn't get to feel you kick, or look into your eyes. I didn't hold you in my arms, or hear your little cry. I didn't get to see your smile, or even know your name.

But, you'll always be my baby and I love you just the same".

She turned into my arms and I hugged her tightly. She cried hard for a moment before pulling back and completely detaching herself from me. Quinn, Sam and the other guys came forward to comfort her, them all crying as well.

I turned around to see my friends in the same state. I hadn't realised until then that I was in tears too.

I hugged them all and thanked them again for coming and they told me how sorry they all were. I glanced back at Santana to see she was already looking at me. She had calmed down by now and she was motioning to the flowers. I nodded and excused myself from the group.

We announced what was happening next and the crowd gathered around Santana and I crouching down at the edge. I held the flowers and Santana tied the photo to them securely.

When she was done we both held a side as we placed object on the calm water. We released and it floated away slowly. I heard sniffling beside me before Santana took my hand in hers.

I was surprised at first but my attention was soon back on the wreath gliding across the water.

_There's never a right time to say goodbye, but soon enough you have to let go. Otherwise you're just longing for something that's not there and to me, that type of sadness is a lot worse than missing someone or something that you have closure on._

* * *

><p><strong>I know I haven't updated in a while and I'm sorry! but I hope i've made up for it with a semi - long chapter :)<strong>  
><strong>I don't really know if i'm going to continue this story for much longer, I might wrap it up in a few chapters. So please let me know if you want me to do that or if you want me to keep going for a bit longer. Also if you have any ideas on what should happen or how it should end please review and let me know :) xx<strong>_  
><em>


	18. Chapter 18

**Santana's POV**

I tightened my high pony and ran down the stairs, my bag flying behind me, loosely hanging on my arm. I was almost out the front door when my mum stopped me.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked concerned and I sighed heavily.

"Yes i'm sure. I've been going to school for a while now" I tried to laugh it off but she wasn't having any of it.

"I know you've been back at school, but being back on the Cheerios will be different" I rolled my eyes at her and she gave me a serious look.

"I'm used to being on the Cheerios and it feels like i'm back to being the normal me" I admitted and she nodded.

"But it will be very physically demanding" she stated, still worried.

"Mum it's been _4 months" _I spoke softly and she seemed to finally see my side in the matter.

"Ok, well have a good day sweetie. You're coming right home after school aren't you?" she asked and I quickly remembered that I needed tell her something I was meant to a tell her a few days ago.

"Actually no, I'm going to stay at Quinn's tonight. She's having a little get together and she said I could sleep there after" I told her calmly, hoping to God she wouldn't freak out.

"Fine. I know whatever I say, you're still going to go. Just be safe ok?" she asked.

"Mum, it's not like I was attacked. I lost a baby and i'm not planning on it happening again" I laughed quietly and she nodded smiling slightly.

"Have fun sweetie" she spoke defeated, stepping forward and hugging me.

* * *

><p>"Santana!" I heard someone shout from behind me. I stopped just in front of the school doors and turned to the source of the sound. I smiled when I saw Blaine walking towards me.<p>

"Gay Cyclops, how you going?" I winked and he shook his head.

"I could deal with Sebastian calling me that, but not you too" he laughed. I stopped at his mention of Sebastian. He noticed and decided to speak about the topic.

"Sorry I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable" he spoke softly.

"No, it's fine" I insisted and he nodded.

"So you guys are like ex's now?" he asked, seeming a bit confused.

I didn't know how to answer his question though. After the memorial we stopped talking, I mean he called and texted and even though I answered some of them, we just drifted apart. Now I haven't heard from him in around 2 months.

"Santana?" Blaine snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry, I don't really know. There was never a breakup" I admitted and he looked at me like it was completely normal.

"Well I guess you'll find some things out tonight then" he smiled and I froze.

"What does that mean?" I asked confused,

"Sebastian's coming to Quinn's" he stated simply before seeing my shocked reaction, "Oh you didn't know, Santana i'm sorry, I didn't mean to just dump that on you" he apolagised.

"It's ok, I just didn't even think about the possibility of him being there" I spoke softly and he seemed to understand.

"Well don't let that ruin this" he smiled gesturing to my Cheerios uniform. I laughed as he grabbed my hand and spun me around.

I rolled my eyes playfully and pushed open the doors to enter the school. Blaine walked next to me, but still far away enough so people would still question if we were actually walking together. All of the Glee club do it, since I yelled at Tina last year for trying to associate herself with me outside the choir room.

Everyone stared at me, it was back to normal. No one engaging eye contact and everyone moving to the side as I reached them. Another Cheerio stopped me and I didn't know her so I knew she was freshman. I had never talked to any of them, in my opinion they were only on the squad because they were shorter so therefore easier to throw in the air.

"Santana" she grinned widely causing me to be annoyed by her already. I didn't respond so she continued.

"I'm so glad you're back on the Cheerios. You're amazing at cheer leading and thank God you're the one choosing the team that goes to the championships instead of Becky" I scoffed. This girl was so obvious.

She stopped and looked at me with an 'innocent' and confused look on her face.

"Everything about you screams suck up. You're about as subtle as an elephant in the kitchen. It's exhausting to speak to you" I sighed and she looked shocked for a second before placing a hand on her popped out hip and raising an eyebrow.

"Bitch I was just trying to be nice, but I take back everything I said. One day I will be more popular and hotter than you and also be _the _head Cheerio - not a co captain" she smirked and I felt like slapping her.

Who the hell is this whore?

"Move away slut before I go all Lima Heights on your ass" I spat and she smiled.

"Please you can't do anything to hurt me" she laughed,

"Wanna bet? What about getting you kicked of the Cheerios" I smirked.

"You...You can't" she stuttered, suddenly losing her cocky attitude.

"Just one word to Coach Sylvester" I stated confidently and she sighed defeated, looking like she was about to cry. I waved my hand and she ran off quickly.

"Wow you really are back to normal" Blaine laughed from beside me and I grinned,

"Hey that girl had it coming" I laughed with him.

"Yeah how dare she suck up to you" he continued and I rolled my eyes playfully.

The bell went and Blaine and I said out goodbyes. I took my time at my locker, not caring that I would be a little late to English. The teacher was at least 60 and he slept half the time, thinking he was hiding it by mumbling every now and then.

I walked down the almost empty hallways and thought about tonight. I thought about having to see _him._

* * *

><p>The party was pumping and everyone seemed to be having a good time. I was walking past the door when a massive gust of wind came swirling through. I shivered and walked over to shut the door, but a hand stopped it before it closed.<p>

"Woah, Woah, Woah" A voice said quickly and I swung the door back open.

"Sorry" I apolagised before I realised who it was. Our eyes connected and I saw as his eyes adjusted to the low lights and realised it was me.

"Santana" he spoke, sounding slightly surprised.

"Hi" I smiled awkwardly and he smiled back.

"Well I was just heading to get a drink, but you guys enjoy" I said politely, now speaking to Sebastian's two male friends as well as him. They seemed new and confused, but I didn't have time to help them out, I had been helping drunk people all night and now it was my turn.

I gave a slight wave before turning and heading to the kitchen, pushing past the couples that were pushed up against the walls making out.

I grabbed a bear from the fridge and was about to leave when I heard the same voice from before.

"Got anymore?" Sebastian asked smiling and I rolled my eyes, weirdly because I wasn't annoyed.

I handed him mine and retrieved another one from the fridge. I turned back to see him looking at me intently, his eyes never dropping from mine. He took a deep breath and I knew something was coming.

"I miss you Santana" he sighed, slightly sadly. I didn't know what to say, my stomach was doing flips and I didn't know how to respond. However I was saved when Puck poked his head in the room only to yell 3 words that needed to be said at every party.

"Spin the bottle!"

My eyes darted back to Sebastian, as did his, and I shrugged quickly smiling and followed Puck. I sat down at the semi-small circle and saw out of the corner of my eye that Sebastian was watching from not too far away.

Sam was first and what do you know? It landed on Quinn. The two kissed for longer than necessary, before Quinn finally pulled back and spun the bottle. I checked my phone quickly, making sure my mum wasn't trying to contact me, I looked back up and Quinn's eyes were on me.

She seemed to be asking me for permission and I quickly checked the bottle to make sure it wasn't on me. Luckily no, but I didn't see why she was looking so worried. I followed the direction of the bottle and my eyes widened slightly when I saw Sebastian sitting there, his eyes on Quinn.

I hadn't seen him join the game, but I pretended not to care. I moved my shoulders up and down slightly and Quinn nodded. She crawled across the circle and connected her lips with Sebastian's, it was quick and sweet, a kiss where you could tell there was no feelings.

I smiled at Quinn as she checked I was ok once again. I waited for Sebastian to spin and my heart started to beat faster, I had a bad feeling about this. The bottle stopped spinning and as I had suspected it had landed on me.

Sebastian moved to me like it was nothing and my stomach dropped. He leaned in until our lips touched and my heart fluttered. After a second I kissed back and he leaned in more. He moved his hand to cup my cheek and it was then that I snapped out of it. I pulled back and Sebastian's eyes opened.

He looked at me for a second before returning to his spot.

It was my go and it kept moving until it stopped on Puck. He smirked and I winked playfully, us both crawling to meet each other in the middle.

We kissed for around 5 seconds before someone grabbed my arm and pulled me from the circle. I was still unsure of the person who interrupted the kiss, but that was only until we entered Quinn's bedroom and I turned to see Sebastian.

"What the hell?" I yelled, but he didn't flinch.

"What? Am I supposed to sit there and watch you make out with Puck?" he yelled back and I crossed my arms over my chest.

"You don't have to watch and by the way, I had to sit there while you kissed Quinn so don't attack me" I spoke harshly and he rolled his eyes.

"Please, you know there's nothing between me and Quinn, but you and Puck are ex's, how am I meant to know if one kiss will bring back old feelings?" he said back in the same tone.

"Me and Puck ended a long time ago. But you know what, I don't have to defend myself, we're not together" I snapped and he took a step back.

He sighed, frustrated and sat on the end of the bed.

"You're right" he almost whispered, "Why am I so scared of losing you when you aren't even mine?" he spoke softly.

My heart felt like it was breaking as I sat next to him.

"I'm sorry" I apolagised and he shook his head.

"It's not your fault" he insisted, but I still felt guilty.

"No, I knew things between us were weird, but I still played that game" I sighed and he shrugged.

"What's going on with us Santana? I don't remember a break up but were not in a relationship" he asked,

"I really don't know" I admitted and he looked to the floor.

"Can I be totally honest for a second?" he asked sadly. I nodded, so he continued,

"Everyone say the love game is give and take but I feel like you took everything" he sounded like he was about to cry.

I stood up and moved so I was in front of him.

"We've been through a lot, and I mean _a lot. _So I think giving up is stupid, but things aren't just going to go back to normal. We had issues before... you know and we have issues now" I spoke softly and he nodded, finally looking up at me.

"But we can work through them, together" I smiled slightly and his eyes seemed to light up a bit.

I bent down and pecked his cheek before moving towards the door. I turned back with a slight grin,

"I'll call you" I promised as I left the room and re-entered the party.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and tell me what you think and what you want to happen! xx<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Sebastian's POV**

I knew that she meant it when she said we would work everything out, and I was happy to do so, but I knew that we would have to be friends first. I was at the Lima Bean waiting for Santana to arrive, we had planned to meet there.

A few minutes passed before finally a bell rung to symbolise that someone had walked through the door of the shop.

"Hey" Santana pecked my cheek and slid into the seat across from me.

"Hi" I smiled at her and she returned it.

I took a moment to take in her appearance. Her hair was down in loose curls and she had a thin scarf wrapped around her neck. Her cheeks were rosy and the tip of her nose was slightly pink, all due to the colder weather outside.

"You look nice" I said, trying to be polite.

"Thanks" she smirked playfully causing me to let out a little laugh.

"So..." I trailed off, making it slightly awkward,

"I just need to say something" she almost whispered and I gestured for her to continue.

She took a deep breath before reconnecting her eyes with mine and beginning.

"I know that things between us are pretty much beyond repair right now, and I wouldn't ever try and make everything better with a conversation. So that's not what this is, but I just wanted to tell you... I wanted to say, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for the pain it caused you and i'm sorry for thinking I was the only one going through what _we _went through. But mostly i'm sorry because I miss us and I know I pushed you away and you have every right to hate me, but I really hope you can forgive me".

I was shocked. She looked like she was on the verge of tears and I wanted to help her, but I was frozen. She had completely opened up to me and I didn't for one second think she would. She seemed to be waiting for an answer or even some type of response so I snapped myself out of my daze.

"Santana, what we went through was something devastating and it should never happen to anybody, but it does and it did. I know you pushed me away, but to be honest I could have fought harder for you. _For us. _But I think, with something so tragic, we're all going to deal with it in different ways and it just so happens that it was better for us to not deal with it together. Now i'm not saying we shouldn't have helped each other, because really we should have, but I think we shouldn't have any regrets because we're both ok and we made it through. Santana you know I miss you too, and I really want to start over, a fresh start".

She looked sad for a moment before smiling. She jumped up from her seat and came around the table to hug me. I laughed slightly and held her tighter,

"I love you" she whispered and I pulled back.

She sat back down in her seat and looked at me. I knew we couldn't jump into things right away and I knew there was only one thing I could do to make sure we didn't take this too far on the first day.

"Love you too. So _friends?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! The more reviews the quicker I update :) xx<strong>_  
><em>


	20. Chapter 20

**Sebastian's POV**

It had been 2 weeks since Santana and I had agreed to be friends. I could tell she wanted more and I did too, but I cared for her enough to not take it further. I love her, but if we jumped into another relationship it would be over in a second and I didn't want that. We needed to become friends again before taking the next step.

I was sitting in my backyard, at a table with two chairs either side of it. My mother normally uses it to have tea with her friends, but I find it relaxing to sit out here sometimes.

I heard the door to my house slide open and I glanced up to see Santana making her way to sit across from me.

"Hi" she smiled and I returned it,

"Hey, what're you doing here?" I asked, trying not to sound rude. She shrugged and ignored my question.

"Do you want to go swimming?" She asked, gesturing to the pool.

"Uhhh Sure" I replied hesitantly, not trusting myself around Santana in a bikini.

She got up and slipped out of her dress revealing a plain black bathing suit. My eyes lingered a little too long on her body and I caught her smirking.

"Just friends remember" she laughed, taking off towards the pool. I stood up, lifting my shirt over my head.

I heard a splash and I glanced towards Santana to see her resurfacing from a dive.

20 minutes later Santana was sun baking while I floated around in the water.

I got out of the water to join her, but instead of lying down I just sat at the edge of the pool.

I felt hands creep over my shoulders and down my chest. I groaned slightly as she started to place kisses along my shoulder.

"Santana no" I sighed, but she didn't listen. She climbed around so she was sitting on my lap and started kissing along my jawline.

I was about to say something again when she moved her hips forward to create fiction. I groaned again and bucked my hips forward causing her to do the same.

I was getting turned on and I knew if I let it go for longer I wouldn't be able to stop her later.

"Santana" I said more seriously, pushing her slightly. She sighed and got up from my lap.

"What's wrong?" she asked annoyed as she reached her towel again.

"We're just friends" I stated for what seemed like the tenth time today.

"But I love you and I know you love me - so why can't we just be together?" She asked, sounding sad.

I stood up and walked over to her, grabbing her hands in mine.

"Listen Santana. There will always be that first true love. The one that never really worked out but you kept your hope too high. The one that got away. The one who taught you all you need to know about love. And the one that you will always look back to whenever you try to love again" I almost whispered and I saw her eyes glaze over with tears.

"I'm not saying we will never be together, but right now we can't. And if you want more at this place in time, then I think we should take a break. Not see each other for a while" I shrugged slightly and she nodded after a moment.

She dropped my hands and collected her stuff. Making her way towards the house.

As she reached the door she turned back to me, tears still clear in her eyes.

"I hope you change your mind and my phone will chime or my facebook chat will ping. You'll say hi and everything will be ok" She spoke, her voice raspy and quiet. She blinked as a tear ran down her cheek.

As I opened my mouth to reply she turned sharply and opened the door. Making her way through my house until I heard the front door slam. I let go of a breath I didn't know I was holding.

All I wanted to do was be friends and eventually build up to something more, but right now I don't think either of those things are an option.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi guys :) I know this chapter might annoy a few of you - them not talking again and all, but maybe if enough people say they want it to happen then there will be an encounter next chapter ;)) so please review! <strong>

**Also I need to know what you guys think about a sex scene ahaha. It wouldn't be graphic or anything, but I would probably just write about some foreplay before saying something that implies they have done it. Please review and let me know - feel free to say you wouldn't like that sort of thing, it's just it happened a bit in this chapter and I thought it might be different to write about that sort of thing xx **


	21. Chapter 21

**Santana's POV**

I pushed open the door of Blaine's house and called out, hoping he could hear me over the music. He came rushing to me and engulfed me in a hug.

"Heyy" he slurred and I laughed pushing him off me.

"Hi, I thought this was just a little get together" I smiled and he nodded, probably not even hearing what I said.

I followed the music and was greeted by most of the Glee Club. I grabbed a drink and stood off to the side, looking around the room to see everyone who was here. It was all the usual until my eyes landed on him. Sebastian.

We hadn't talked since he completely pied me off. He glanced up and we caught eye contact. He signaled for me to come over and I did.

"Do you wanna go for a walk?" he asked softly and I rolled my eyes.

"I only just got here" I stated causing him to roll his eyes too.

"I know, so do you wanna go or not?" he asked sounding impatient.

"Fine" I gave in, placing my drink on the table and following him back out the front door.

The cold air hit my bare arms and I instantly regretted not bringing a jacket, but in my defense I never planned to be going for a walk outside.

We started walking along the quiet road, with no cars in sight.

We were silent for a while before he finally broke it.

"So how have you been?" he asked nervously,

"Good" I admitted, not bothering to take it any further or even ask him back.

I shivered again and Sebastian stopped.

"Here" he said, taking off his jacket and placing it around my shoulders.

"Thanks" I smiled, slightly blushing.

"Listen Santana" he started as we kept on walking, but I cut him off.

"No, can I just talk for a bit?" I asked and he nodded for me to continue.

"Ok so cutting all the crap, I still love you" I started and he sighed, "And don't start on me with all that 'we should be friends first' stuff because i've had enough, why can't we just be together" I through my hands up, frustrated.

Just as I finished my rant Sebastian grabbed my arm and spun me to face him, cupping my cheek and connecting our lips. I was surprised at first but I soon melted into the kiss. His arms pulled me closer by my waist and my hands linked together behind his neck.

We stayed like that, kissing in the middle of the road, for about a minute before a loud beep of a horn caused us to jump apart.

We turned to see a very angry looking driver waiting to get passes and we couldn't help but laugh. Sebastian grabbed my hand and pulled my to the side. The car sped off and we were left with silence once again.

He was still holding my hand as we continued on our walk.

"So does this mean we're back together?" I asked slowly and Sebastian seemed to hesitate.

"Should we be jumping back in though?" he asked worried and I sighed.

"Sebastian, a relationship is like a house. When a lightbulb burns out you don't go and buy a new house, you fix the lightbulb" I tried to convince him and he paused for a moment before smiling.

"Well then I guess we're back together" he smiled, pulling me into another kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! I will probably be finishing this story up next chapter or in a couple of chapters :) xx<strong>

**Also, the next update might be slightly delayed - I started back at school today and it's going to take a while until things settle down again, I will try to update as soon as I can xx  
><strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**Sebastian's POV**

We'd made it, our 2 month anniversary. I knew we were meant for each other, but there was always that worry that something would go wrong again, but in my books, if we can make it 2 months, we can make it 2 years.

I scanned the shelf at the shop and looked for the perfect card. Finally I settled on one with a love heart on the front with a sweet message on the inside. I went to the counter and picked out some roses.

I smiled to myself as the lady at the counter aww'd. I left the shop and returned home, ready for Santana, who was coming over in around an hour.

As soon as I got to my place I plonked the roses in some water and ran upstairs to get changed. We were having a romantic evening - nothing fancy - but I needed to get rid of the sweats I had on now.

I settled on some jeans and an baseball tee, hoping that I wasn't over or under dressed. I went downstairs and fluffed up the pillows on the couch, straightening out the rugs while I was at it.

I made sure I had snacks in the cupboard and then I was ready. Perfectly on time, the doorbell rang and Santana walked inside.

"Why do you bother ringing the bell if you're just going to come in anyway?" I laughed as I made my way over to her - the roses and card hidden behind my back.

She shrugged smiling and attached her lips to mine as I reached her. It was a sweet kiss, and the best I could do with no hands.

"You look nice" she smiled as she pulled back and looked at my clothes.

"And you look beautiful" I winked, finally noticing the simple and perfect dress she had on.

"Happy Anniversary" she pecked my lips again and I remembered my presents.

"Here" I smiled, "Happy anniversary" Her eyes lit up as I handed her the roses with the card sticking out the top. I pecked her lips again and I could tell she was shocked.

"I thought we said no presents" she spoke, her voice soft and raspy.

"I know, but I thought you were too special to not do anything for" I smiled and she returned it.

"I feel so bad though, I didn't get you anything" she sighed sadly and I took the roses off her, putting them back in the water before facing her again.

"No, No, No - Don't feel bad, you being here is all I need" I grinned and I swear she blushed.

I dipped my head down and connected her lips with mine. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer, while her arms hung loosely around my neck.

We stayed that way for a few minutes before we finally pulled back.

I guided her over to the couch and we sat facing each other.

"You know I love you right?" I asked, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Yes and you know I love you?" she asked back smiling.

Instead of answering I leant forward and placed another short kiss on her lips.

She looked into my eyes and I could tell there was something she needed to tell me.

"What is it?" I asked, becoming slightly worried.

She shook her head laughing and I saw tears rush into her eyes.

I grabbed her face in my hands and forced her too look at me,

"Santana?" I asked and she smiled, taking my hands and intwining them with hers in front of us.

"Don't worry these are happy tears" she chuckled and I smiled slightly.

"Why are you so happy then?" I asked curiously and she pecked my lips once again.

She seemed to hesitate, like she was trying to find the right words.

She breathed out heavily and smiled widely.

"_I'm pregnant"_

* * *

><p><strong>That's it! This was the last chapter :D I know some of you might be annoyed, finishing on a cliffhanger and all, but I thought this was a nice way to finish it. <strong>

**I would like to give a massive shout out to '**_**Ms Leen Gillies' **_**who I think reviewed every chapter and always made me feel better about my writing. **

**Thankyou to everyone who also reviewed and read along, I am glad so many people enjoyed it and I hope you like this chapter too. **

**So I guess that's the end, thanks again to everyone and I hope to see you guys in the future with my stories :) **

**For the final time - please review and tell me what you think :D**

**Love you guys xx**


	23. Chapter 23 - Sequel

**Santana's POV**

"So the bear ate her up and she was never seen again" I spoke shutting the picture book. I glanced up into the horrified looks on my children's faces.

"What?" I asked clueless and Mckenzie, my oldest spoke up.

"Why do all the bedtime stories end in a bad way?" she asked sighing.

"Mckenzie Quinn Smythe, are you saying you don't like the books I choose?" I asked, faking hurt. She rolled her eyes giggling and shook her head. I swear that girl has too much sass.

"It's just, there's never a happily ever after. But you know, I can deal with evil - I'm all grown up now" she said nodding, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I know, what are you now, 7?" I asked, fully aware that I was wrong.

"No, 8!" she exclaimed and I gasped dramatically.

"When did you get so old?" I asked, lunging forward and tickling her sides. She laughed uncontrollably before a voice from the doorway caused us to stop.

"What's going on in here?" Sebastian asked grinning and I stood up slowly.

"Did you know Mckenzie is 8?!" I questioned, still acting shocked.

"I did actually and Aidan is 4" he stated, gesturing to our son on the other bed.

"See that's why I married him, he remembers all the numbers" I smiled and the kids giggled.

"Is that the only reason?" Sebastian asked, wrapping his arms around my waist and spinning me in the air.

I screamed playfully as Mckenzie and Aidan laughed.

He put me down and pecked my lips.

"Ewww" the kids chorused and we laughed.

"You guys are crazy" Aidan spoke loudly over the top of the laughter.

"That's why love is madness. It's too easy to lose your mind when you lose your heart" I grinned as Sebastian grabbed my hand.

"Do you remember when you met?" Mckenzie questioned and Sebastian chuckled.

"Oh I don't know, it was such a long time ago" he said sarcastically causing everyone to smile.

"We actually didn't like each other when we met" I admitted and they gasped.

"It's true, that's until I kissed her after a duet and she fell for me" Sebastian smirked and I bumped my hip into his.

"If I remember correctly you fell for me" I raised my eyebrow.

"It doesn't matter, continue" Mckenzie sighed and I shook my head playfully at her.

"Well I remember, I felt more comfortable around him than anyone else and to be honest, it scared me a lot. But I decided to embrace it anyway" I admitted and Sebastian kissed my cheek softly.

"I remember, when we met. She had that kind of smile that said 'You don't know me and you never will', but for some reason she let me in. And when she did, I realised that I loved her more than I'd ever loved anything" he looked at me and smiled.

"So you're each other's one true love?" Asked the innocent looking Aidan.

We both nodded happily and the 2 kids looked satisfied.

"There's a quote actually. There are all kinds of love in this world, but never the same love twice" I spoke softly.

"So when you find that special someone, never let them go" Sebastian joined in as he slung his arm around my waist.

"Ok well goodnight" I smiled and Sebastian and I kissed each of them.

"Wait, can you tell us the full story?" Mckenzie asked and I spun around surprised.

"Of us meeting?" I asked and they both nodded enthusiastically.

"You guys should really get to sleep" Sebastian stated and they looked at us with puppy dog eyes.

"They got that from you" he sighed and I giggled.

"Ok" I gave in and Sebastian smiled softly.

"I'll go get some coffee, I feel like this is going to be a long one" he laughed and I nodded.

Mckenzie and Aidan sat up in their beds and fidgeted excitedly.

"Ok so where to begin" I smiled, sitting down at the end of Mckenzie's bed.

"I guess I should start with Once Upon a Time" I stopped and chuckled,

"And this time I can promise _a happily ever after"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ok, so a lot of you guys have asked for a sequel and I wrote this just after the last chapter was updated, and now i've decided to upload it. I hope you guys like it :)) let me know what you think and if enough people says so, I was think of continuing to write stories for this couple - so please review :)<br>Love you guys xx_**


	24. New Story

Hello my lovely readers!

I know I haven't been very active with stories and such lately, but the other day I came on here and saw that a lot of you want me to write another Sebtana story. So I did!

The first chapter of my new story is up and it's called 'Who Would Have Thought"

Link: /s/9531054/1/Who-Would-Have-Thought

So please check it out and leave a review to let me know if you like it and if you think I should upload the rest of the chapters (which I have already written and finished) Also let me know if you are a reader of this story and I will give you a shootout when I post the next chapter.

Thankyou all so much for still favouriting this story and reviewing even though it's already finished.

I love you all so much xo

Hope to talk to you soon.


End file.
